


decision.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Anakin had a choice to make.or:  Anakin has to choose between taking a job in the Northwest or staying with Padmé.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Kudos: 5
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	decision.

**Author's Note:**

> day 17, drabble 17.
> 
> Prompt 017 - choice.

Anakin had a choice to make. Follow Chancellor Palpatine's advice and take the job in the Northwest, or stay and be with Padmé. The job in the Northwest was tempting, the kind of job he'd been wanting his entire life, but there was one thing that the Northwest didn't have, and that was Padmé. She'd made it clear that she didn't want to leave home to go that far away, so Anakin had to make a decision. He thought about it for days before he realized that the decision was easy. The job was amazing, but Padmé was his future.


End file.
